The Bubble
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: Remeber that one time Brooke thought she was preggo?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply as per aaalways.  
I'd like to say thanks for the reviews my other fics have gotten. I really appreciate all you who read and who review :). Let me know what you think of this one.I have another chapter for it ready to go.

* * *

Brooke McQueen inhaled deeply as she nervously played with the magazine that was situated on her lap. She hadn't really paid much attention to which teeny bopper star covered the glossy pages beneath her fingers, and, as she continued to tear at the corners her anxiety became more adamant. There was a soft sterile smell gnawing at the inside of her nostrils, a sort of sweet bitterness, which left her imagination running rampant with fear.

She was in a small waiting room that was no bigger than her kitchen. The walls were painted an off white, though they had stained with their age, and the only furniture present was a small coffee table and a few chairs. Brooke was, surprisingly, the only person inside the small room. The clock was ticking slowly as she watched on, waiting for her doctor to call her name. It wasn't like she had really wanted to come here. Fear weighed down on her, after all, what teenaged girl enjoyed sitting in her family doctors office waiting for a pregnancy test?

'Oh God, oh God, oh God' she chanted inside her head. Her chest was tight, head was spinning and her breath was coming in short ragged gasps. Her foot began to tap against the floor. 'What am I gunna do?' she thought frantically. 'It has to be a false alarm. There's no way this is happening. I mean we were safe' The debate warred inside her mind and she recalled and reviewed the details.

"Brooke McQueen?" a soft voice inquired. Her head shot up. Somehow her body managed to move towards the small door frame that the nurse was calling her into. "That's me" she murmured quietly for good measure. She was met with a smile "Excellent, Dr. McLeod is almost finished up, so if you'll just follow me I'll start with some intake questions. Sound good?" The nurse was nice enough, under any other circumstances Brooke would probably have smiled back and nodded, today however, she dipped her head slightly and followed the other woman into an examination room.

"So Brooke, why don't you tell me a little bit about your situation?"

Brooke stared blankly into the nurses eyes before shifting uncomfortably.

"Well.. um, I suppose, I just.. you know.." she fumbled awkwardly.

"It's okay Dear" she heard "I can understand that these things can be a tad bit uncomfortable. How about I ask you some questions instead?"

Brooke nodded.

"I'm Tracey by the way" she said while adjusting the clipboard in her hand.

"So it says you're here because you would like a pregnancy test. Is that correct?"

The blonde looked down shyly before mumbling a 'yes'.

"Alrighty" Tracey said a little too cheerfully for Brooke's liking. "When was your last period then?"

"About two months ago" she replied

"Okay. Are you experiencing any fatigue? Change in behaviours? Feelings of faintness or anything like that?"

Brooke sighed. "I fainted in my shower last week. And I've been very tired recently yes"

"Okay. Any abdominal cramps? Spotting or discharge?"

Her eyes widened. 'oh my god ew' was the only thing she could think.

"Definitely not" she shot back, eyes wide, a disturbed look gracing her features.

"And you've completed a home pregnancy test already?"

The blonde nodded "Four. They all came up positive"

"Umhmm. Okie doke, well that sounds good then. Anything else you feel is important to add?" Tracey inquired

Brooke was stunned. Talk about direct and to the point, Tracey hadn't even asked her if she had used a condom! 'Though I suppose that's sort of a silly question' she thought to herself 'four positive tests later, I'm guessing it doesn't really matter anymore'

"Brooke?" Tracey questioned. She snapped out of her haze.

"Sorry, no, that's everything"

"Okay. Well, I'll just fill out some of this paper work and Dr. McLeod will be in to see you in a few minutes." With that, Tracey closed her clipboard, stood, and strode out the door leaving Brooke alone.

The air became thick. Silence ensued and Brooke could feel the sweat begin the drip down her back. In that moment everything really became real. There could be something inside of her, growing and depending on her, the thought was more than petrifying. Thoughts started to run wild inside her head.

'What am I going to tell Dad?'

'How am I going to do this?'

'What about being a Glamazon?'

'I can't do this!!'

Everything was rushing into her and she once again didn't hear her name being called.

"Hello Brooke, I'm Dr. McLeod. I see you're here for a pregnancy test.."

The words smudged together as Brooke followed her doctors lead and the tests were completed with the promise of a definite answer in a few days time.

Brooke walked limply out of her doctors office and straight to her car. Once inside she closed the door gently and sat in silence for a few moments. She was conflicted. The whole situation was too much to handle, and, she thought to herself, if she was having trouble just dealing with the possibility of being pregnant, how could she even begin to handle **actually** being pregnant? She was scared.

'I won't cry' she thought to herself, setting her resolve in stone, 'No matter what, I will not cry'

With that, she put her keys in the ignition and started on her way home.

It would be a good hours drive before she returned to the mansion, but, Brooke was more than okay with that. She needed time to calm herself and build her wall back up. It had been an exhausting day. She drove home without the radio on, the quiet a blanket of solace she willingly wrapped herself in. Brooke knew the next few days would be hell. A hell that not even her regular bubble bath and scented candles could save her from.

* * *

When she finally arrived home it was just past six in the evening. She had lied to Mike and Jane and told them that she would be attending the football game out of town. Sluggishly, she pulled herself from the car and made her way to the door. Brooke made a beeline for her room, quickly discarding her clothes and finding a towel to wrap herself in.

'Epsom salts, meet Brooke. Brooke, Epsom salts.' She muttered to herself before making her way to the washroom. Brooke needed some down time, and down time, naturally, translated into a hot, relaxing tub.

Brooke walked right into her washroom, never once thinking about the other teenaged inhabitant of her home.

"Jesus Christ Brooke!!!" an angry voice shouted.

'naked Sam. Sam naked…good god naked Sam' Brooke thought as she stood stunned.

There before her stood a very nude, very wet Samantha McPherson.

Her dark brown hair was dripping and swaying from side to side as she scrambled to find a towel to cover herself with.

Brooke was frozen, eyes wide, and mouth agape as Sam continued to search for a towel.

"Turn around you perve!"

Somehow her body complied. Brooke attempted to mutter some sort of an apology but she was only met with Sam's angered and exasperated groan, and the sound of a door slamming shut behind her.

She turned around slowly, eyes still wide, and looked around the room.

"Could this day get any worse?"

No sooner had the words left her lips that a now dressed Sam flung the door open.

Her eyes were on fire.

Brooke immediately began to apologize.

"Sam I'm so sor-"

"This. Never. Happened" Sam's eyes were dark and her face was hard.

"Got it?" the brunettes eyebrow quirked with her question.

Brooke could only nod. Her heart was hammering under Sam's gaze.

"Good" Sam uttered quietly, her eyes softening a mite as she lowered her stare to the ground. "Mike wanted me to tell you that we're going out for dinner tonight,"

Brooke's eyes rolled on their own accord.

"we're leaving in half an hour" Sam finished.

"Family" supper was not something Brooke wanted to put up with right now. As Sam turned to leave she called to her

"Could you tell him I'm sick?" she asked.

"Do I look like your messenger?" Sam bit back without turning around. Any other day Brooke would take Sam's words and throw them right back at her, but tonight, she just sighed out a quiet 'no'

"I'm sorry" the blonde let out. To this Sam turned around, a confused expression plastered to her face, "What?" she questioned.

"I said I was sorry. I'll go tell him myself" Brooke answered.

It was then that Sam actually looked at Brooke. She had bags under her eyes, no smile, her hair was pulled into a rough pony tail, she had no make up on, and her eyes were dull.

"No" she managed to get out, "PMS.. my bad" Her brow was furrowed "I'll let them know" And with that she was gone again.

Brooke slumped back against her door.

"fucking hell" she let out before shuffling back into her room.

Brooke plopped herself onto her bed, idly wondering whether or not such a movement would harm her might be baby. She sunk into her mattress, noting the softness of her sheets. She wrapped herself up in her blankets cocooning herself from the realities of the outside world. Closing her eyes she tried to block everything out. She took a few deep breaths and let herself slip away into her own world. A calm settled in her chest as she surrendered to the dreams behind her eyelids. Deep brown eyes, soft damp skin, and strong arms wrapping around her waist. Her heart fluttered on it's on accord sending a deep pang throughout her chest. For the first time in a month Brooke allowed herself to enjoy her minds eye, relaxing, and only muttering one name to herself before falling into sleep.

'Sam..'

* * *

Hands tangled into blonde hair, thrusting her head deeper and farther between a pair of strong legs. Brooke moaned against her lovers lips as she dove her tongue hard into the silk folds that surrounded her. She heard a faint whimper and a stifled groan. Smiling she let her fingers enter Sam as she sucked her clit into her mouth. Revelling in the taste she continued her assault.

'Oh God Brooke. That feels so good' Sam rasped out frantically

Spurred on she added another finger into Sam and was rewarded by a loud moan.

'Brooke!'

She loved when Sam was this wet. This open and ready for her.

'Brooke! Oh fuck Brooke. Get up!' she moaned out.

'Get up! Brooke!' her moans disappeared and Brooke raised her head confused.

'Jesus woman, get up!' Sam's tone was no longer desperate, but rather agitated and annoyed.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around her room She was alone on her bed, just as she had been when she fell asleep the previous night.

'Did you forget it's your turn to drive to school?! I thought you were already up and ready. We're going to be extremely late!' Sam hollered from Brooke's doorway.

'Sam?' she questioned, still half asleep and confused as to why Sam was screaming at her from across the room instead of under her in ecstasy.

'No it's the ghost of detentions future. And I forsee a years supply. Get up already!'

Brooke was met with the sound of her door, once more, slamming shut.

'Great..' she uttered. 'What a wonderful way to start the morning'

Reaching between her legs she felt the wetness there left by her dream and shut her eyes slowly as her fingers traced over her mound.

As she was about to apply pressure Sam knocked loudly on her door again.

'Come on Princess!'

Rolling her eyes Brooke lept out of bed.

'Kinda what I was trying to accomplish!' She groaned to herself before making her way to her shower quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke was showered, dressed, and finishing her make up while she walked down the stairs to greet a less than impressed Sam.

'About freaking time' the brunette grumbled

'Just because you jump out of bed and throw the first disgusting item of clothing you find on your floor on, doesn't mean the rest of the normal world does the same' Brooke retorted.

'Whatever Princess. Just get your high maintenance ass into gear so we can get to school. The last thing I need right now is for Bio Glass to use me to demonstrate proper dissection techniques'

'Take it down a notch Spam. It's not that big of a deal. People can be late! It happens!' Brooke bit back angrily, the weight of her words resounding only after she spoke them. Bile rose in her stomach and her throat closed up. Sam started on a rant, but Brooke tuned her out, her gaze focused on the road ahead. Her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel. She could feel her heart thunder in her ears as the anxiety of the last day sunk in again.

'Perfect..' she thought wryly as she tightened her hold and chancing a gaze at Sam who had appeared to have finished her rant. The brunette was staring out her window effectively ignoring Brooke. The ride to Kennedy was silent from then on with only Brooke's feeling of impending doom to keep her company.

'Just fan-friggin-tastic' and with that, she pulled into the school parking lot.

Sam leapt from the vehicle before it came to a full stop and rushed to her classes leaving Brooke with a somewhat stunned expression on her face. Shaking her head, she gathered her things and made her way to her locker. Opening it she traced her fingers lightly over the pictures on the inside of the door, sighing as she realized how much of herself she had wasted, and thinking about how much of herself would be lost if her test came back positive. Her chest tightened and she could feel herself starting to get warmed. She grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut.

'It will come back negative' she swore to herself and made her way to the biology lab room.

* * *

Soooo yeah. that's the start to my new story. what do you all think? feedback is key here peeps so don't be afraid to give me a shout out about the vibes youre gettin! :)


	2. Chapter 2

*enters shamefully* soo I know this update is like.. 2 years past due, but I hope you comment and let me know what you think about it. It's a short one, a small step in the direction to regular updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; there'd be a movie with lots of femslash goodness if I did. I'm not making money either.

* * *

.1.

To say that God had a sense of humour would be vaguely correct. To say that God had a very cruel sense of humour would be more accurate to the current situation that Brooke found herself in as she slithered into the Chemistry Lab 25 minutes late. The Claw was in the middle of a lecture about the importance of birth control when Brooke took her seat next to Sam.

"McQueen!" the beast snarled, "seeing as our own Josh Ford arrived on time for class this morning. I fail to see you having a viable excuse for being LATE!"

Brooke recoiled as she watched Ms. Glass saunter over to the front of her desk. Sweat dripped down the teachers face and her lips curled into a snarl. Pregnant or not, the sight was enough to cause Brooke to have premature morning sickness.

"I, uh, had lady problems" the blonde said in an attempt to ease the towering ogre in front of her. Her attempts were futile.

"Man up McQueen! If you're late again you'll be spending the weekend at the hospital volunteering to help teach interns how to properly administer a rectal catheter!"

There was something about the way the Claw said the word _rectal_ that made a shiver of fear run down the blonde's spine.

Bio Glass slammed her hands down on the table before adding, "and you won't be the one demonstrating. If you catch my obvious drift"

Brooke cocked her head to the side before the full meaning hit her. "Oh god!" she exclaimed.

Glass went back to her lecture.

'Officially the worst morning in a really long time' Brooke thought to herself. Beside her, she could hear Sam chuckling under her breath.

The blonde rolled her eyes and shot Sam a death glare. "What are you laughing at McPherson?"

"Well Princess, if you must know, the thought of you serving your community service as a butt monkey seems oddly fitting if you ask me" Sam finished with a smirk, "Call it poetic justice"

The brunette turned her attention back to the spiral notebook she was doodling, a smile still gracing her lips. Brooke silently cursed her. Rage turned to fire Brooke's veins. Try as she might, Brooke could not direct the fire to her fists, where she then planned to exact it into Sam's face. Instead, the fire went straight to her core and she found herself, once again, lusting after her seat partner.

'God hates me'

"….which is why, my hormone latent adolescent slaves, you're all going to be playing parent for the next three days!"

The blonde did a double take. 'are you kidding me?' she wondered to herself.

"That's right you mucus membranes," Claw roared, pulling a box full of plastic babies onto her desk, "thanks to the wonders to technology, you're all taking home your very own teenaged mistake"

The students all started talking at once, no one wanting to take the babies home with them. Brooke let her head fall onto her desk and began thudding her skull against the wood.

'God' thud 'really' thud 'hates' thud 'me'…. Thud.

[Somewhere in the sky Ann-Margret was shaking her head.]

"Alright!" boomed the deep voice of Bobbi Glass, "did everybody get a parasite to take home?"

Sam raised her hand, "Ms. Glass, Sir, I didn't get one"

"Ah yes, well! In the interested of cost effective budgeting, you and McQueen get to share an offspring."

Both girls leapt from their seats. It was hard to distinguish which girl had said what through the chorus of: "What?", "No way!", Absolutely not!", "Share a- WITH HER?", that rendered the rest of the classroom silent in awe.

"QUIET!"

Sam and Brooke stared at their teacher, equal parts despair and anger written on both their faces.

"Sit down" the Claw ordered and they complied, crossing their arms over their chests simultaneously.

"The, we'll call it, fantastic, thing about me being in charge is that you-" she pointed to the housemates "-will do exactly what I say!"

Before either teenager could rebut Ms. Glass raised a hand and continued talking, "You live at the same address, you get one baby. Think of it as a civil union!" she looked over at Harrison and Emory, "Mr. Dick, Mr. John, this doesn't mean you can participate in this project as partners. Discussion over!"

The two girls shared a sidelong glance, before Sam rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now everyone! Fill these papers out and shut up while doing it!"

Brooke looked at the papers that had been handed to her and Sam. There were multiple questions about the baby that she had to take care of. That she and Sam had to take care of.

"Alright Blondie, what are we going to call this thing?"

"It's not a thing Sam! I guess we know who the man in this is going to be"

Sam raised her eyebrows "yeah, and I guess we know who assumes all same sex relationships are ruled by gender bias!"

"Can you do anything without turning it into a human rights campaign?" Brooke argued back. A fight would be much easier to deal with than talking to Sam, the girl she had dreamt about last night, about same sex relationships.

"Maybe if you were a regular human I wouldn't have to keep reminding you! But since you're a mutated- bimbo half breed I'll have to do my part for humanity by educating you!"

Classmates snickered as the fighting escalated.

"Alright ladies! Time out! While your lovers quarrel is both touching and vomit-inducing, I need to remind you that there is a child in your presence now" Ms. Glass covered the plastic baby's ears as she spoke, "Let me remind you that, unlike your parents, you'll be graded on your failure to raise offspring."

Claw smiled as she pushed one hand onto the paper sitting between Brooke and Sam, "finish bonding!"

Even Death himself would wince at the look exchanged between the blonde and brunette.

.2.

"Can you believe she wanted to name him Tyson? What kind of name is Tyson? Did I mention how unnatural this whole thing is, yet? In case I haven't, let me tell you! If Freud were alive, he'd have a field day with this!"

Sam was in the middle of a rant to Carmen when Harrison joined them at the lunch table.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the two babies that were laying beside her on the table.

"You guys really know how to take care of your young" she laughed.

"Oedipus, Oedipus.." Harrison chided as he dug into his jello.

"..Oedipus had a thing with his mother, you goon" Carmen laughed.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, happy enough with his pun, and ignorant to the history behind it. "Same deal."

"Yeah well. With the way things are going, gouging my own eyes out seems pretty good right about now. Regardless of the motive" Sam added.

She was met with blank faces.

" 'Cause he.. nevermind. Ugh!" she cried out, "can this day get any worse?"

Sam shoved her tray aside and decided that pouting was the best course of action..

"Oh come on Sammie, it won't be that bad. She'll take care of it one night; you'll look after it the next. Just like a real marriage."

"Somehow Harrison, your words hold little comfort"

He shrugged, "who knows? This may actually bring you guys closer." His smile betrayed his non-platonic meaning and Sam tossed a bun at his head.

"You're a pervert!" she laughed

"Where is your bundle of joy anyways?"

.3.

Brooke watched from across the cafeteria as Sam laughed with her friends. There was something so simple about the way they interacted and Brooke couldn't help but feel a little envious of the relationships that existed outside of her world. Nicole had been her friend for a while but she knew that the socialite would drop her if it meant she could gain more pull over the student body. The cheerleader sighed, and bounced the fake child on her lap.

'Guess I should get used to this..' she thought to herself sadly.

"Brookie!" she heard from behind her.

"Hey Nic, uhm.. where is your baby?"

The short blonde chuckled, "you mean my science project? Please, I had a nanny on hire before I even left the classroom."

Brooke laughed as her friend continued, "How devastated are you that you have to play house with Spam McPhearsome?"

"Don't even ask. It's like a Greek tragedy"

Nicole eyed her up, "with a hell spawn to go along with it" she sneered, "Thank you"

If Brooke could have rolled her eyes internally, she would have. This was turning out to be one giant-slap-in-the-face kind of day. She was beginning to think that making it home without giving birth while confessing an undying love for Sam was too much to ask.

"You look more pale than fashionably allowed. Is everything okay?" her friend asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I just didn't sleep well is all" she covered.

"Hunnie, that's no excuse. C'mon. You, me, and the Novak have a date"

Before Brooke could argue, Nicole was dragging her towards the bathroom. 'The last thing I need is more cover up. I'm covered up enough' she thought fleetingly. Resigned to the day that she had ahead of her, Brooke allowed herself to be made up and presented to the student body as a clone. 'What else is knew?' she signed, and went about her way.

* * *

Well, folks, I would appreciate some feedback if you're willing to offer some up, especially on Bobbi Glass' character.

Next chapter should be up sometime next week.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Bubble  
Author: Chantel  
Rating: 15+?  
Authors note: Yay for Bram! Thanks for the feedback

* * *

The day came to an end faster than Brooke had expected it to and, unfortunately, she had yet to run into Sam. If there was one good thing about having to share _operation: baby_, as she had started to call it, it was that Sam could take the tyke for her while she had Glamazon practice. When the final bell rang, the blonde bolted out of the classroom and rushed to her housemate's locker. She arrived, flustered from juggling a baby and her books, just in time to see Sam slamming the metal door shut.

"Sam!" she yelled, "Wait!"

The brunette turned around and stifled a laugh. Brooke's hair had fallen out of her ponytail, she was fumbling half her books, and she looked desperate. Sam quirked a smile and walked towards her.

"How did you get to your locker so fast?" Brooke asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I have study hall last period today. Decided to leave a few minutes before the bell and get to the Zapruder office before everyone else. Why do you look like a train hit you?"

Brooke's face twisted in a scowl, "Never mind. Can you take Jordy?"

Sam laughed, "Jordy?"

"Yeah" Brooke emphasized by bouncing the toddler in her arms, "You know. Since we're co-parenting and all."

"Brooke I thought we agreed, we are going to switch days taking care of it!" the brunette whined, Brooke's eyes widened and Sam quickly corrected herself "-Him! We agreed we'd take turns looking after him"

"I have glamazon practice Sam. What am I supposed to do with him? It's not like I can hold him and throw Mary Cherry into the air at the same time!"

Brooke hadn't meant to start an argument. In all actuality she had planning on asking Sam nicely to take the tyke and promise to look after him both nights.

"You volunteered to take him first, Brooke! I offered and you went off on a rant about how you were perfectly capable of taking him today. You called me a toadstool!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well if you could take him earlier then why can't you take him now?"

Jordy moved up and down as Brooke tried to gesture with her full hands. The jostling activated his 'unhappy' trigger sensor and he began to imitate the beginning of a cry as the two girls escalated in their discussion.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk?" Sam yelled, "A toadstool, Brooke! You. Called me. A. TOADSTOOL! After I tried to help. Why should I care that you have practice?"

Brooke's grasp on her things tightened and before she had a chance to verbally retaliate a high pitched cry came from the plastic baby in her arms.

"Now look what you did!" she wailed.

"Me? You're the one squeezing it to death!" By now Sam had already set her things down beside her locker, "Give it to me"

As her housemate moved towards her, Brooke took a step back, "Him, Sam. It's a boy!"

"Whatever, just hand him over before you crush his brain" the brunette replied, holding her arms out expectantly.

"I'm not going to crush him, Spam!"

Sam crossed the distance and took Brooke's book from her hands and set them on the pile of discarded textbooks. With her hands free the blonde started to gently bob the babybot. "It's okay Jordy" She whispered soothingly. Sam was beside her in an instant, her hand rubbing circles on the bots back.

"I guess he is kind of like a real baby after all.." relented the journalist, "guess we'll have to try and play nice, huh?"

Brooke chuckled and looked up from the babybot, "Do you think that's even-"

The deep chocolate of Sam's eyes spun her into orbit leaving Brooke helpless against the inertia of her housemates gaze. Lost in the dark orbs, Brooke failed to notice Sam shift uncomfortably at the eye contact. It wasn't until the brunette finally looked away that Brooke became fully aware.

"Hand him over, Princess" Sam whispered.

The air between them had changed, palpable tension fused to the molecules between them. Sam took Jordy before retrieving her notepad and portfolio. It was odd for Brooke to see the ease at which Sam handled the babybot. Fake baby or not, she let her mind wander to idea of the brunette holding a real child. Her child.

A lightning bolt of panic grabbed her chest.

_Sam with her child._

_Her child._

The air flew from her lungs as terror grabbed hold of her body. Her brain became hazy as she struggled to catch her breath. The strong pounding of her heart reverberated against her eardrums. Her vision blurred as she stumbled back a few steps before losing her balance. In the back of her mind, Brooke noted that her teeth had gone numb. Ready to hit the floor, the blonde clamped her eyes shut when she felt a strong pair of arms steady her from behind.

In the time it had taken her to completely freak out internally, Sam had position herself behind her and was easing Brooke against the bank of lockers near them.

"Brooke? What the hell?" she heard her housemate question. Unable to answer, the blonde just shook her head back and forth in an attempt to communicate.

Violently gasping for air, Brooke drew in short shuddering breaths.

"Breathe, hey. Hey lookit me. Take a deep breath" Sam commanded.

Brooke wasn't sure when she started shaking, she was unaware when her eyes became watery, and she didn't know how she ended up sitting on the floor with Sam kneeling in front of her, the brunettes' hands against her shoulders.

"Brooke" she heard through the muddling confusion in her brain.

She looked at Sam.

"It's okay"

Sam's voice lulled into her consciousness, a sharp contrast to thundering of her own heartbeat.

"Just breathe with me okay?"

Brooke nodded, keeping eye contact wit the girl as they took their breaths together.

For a few moments they were alone together, sealed in their own bubble, locked away from everything else.

Brooke's heart slowed to a normal pace, she caught her breath and her hands stopped shaking. Her surroundings phased together and she became aware again: Sam was in front of her, she was on the floor, Jordy haphazardly placed on the floor to her right, Sam's belongs strewn randomly in a two foot radius of her current position.

"Are you okay?" the other girl asked her, her voice wracked with concern.

"Yeah, I just. Um. I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. Seriously, what's up?"

Jerking away from the journalist, Brooke sprung to her feet, ignoring the spinning feeling in her head as she stood up too fast, "Leave it, Sam! Like you care anyways"

Sam was still crouching, looking up at Brooke like she had lost her mind, "Brooke- I. You just- … Seriously?" Confusion plastered itself to Sam's face.

"Yes. Seriously. Look I'm late for Glamazons. I have to go" Brooke shot out, all but running away from the girl sitting on the floor in front of her.

"McQueen!" she heard Sam yell from behind her, but Brooke was in full 'ignore everything' mode, she hadn't even stopped to get her books before bolting away.

"A panic attack in the middle of the hall? Really Brooke? What the hell was that?" She berated herself quietly. She thanked God for the fact that almost all the students had rushed home during her and Sam's argument, the hallway had been almost empty when she melted down.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not going to do this" she muttered, exiting the doors of Kennedy's hallway and making her way across the parking lot. "I'm not pregnant. There is no child, and there is certainly going to be no child with Sam. End of story" she thought. She was close to her destination and saw the squad had already begun to practice, Nicole was running drills and Brooke watched as 3 girls flew into the air before being caught on the ground. A shiver of fear ran down her spine and she slowed to a halt, her hands coming to rest against her stomach. Could a throw like that hurt a baby? She wondered idly. The sound of a truck pealing out of the parking lot broke her from her trance. "I'm not pregnant" she let out, "it doesn't matter"

Rushing to the football field, Brooke pushed the last twenty minutes out of her mind.

_Everything is fine. I'm fine. Time to put on your game face McQueen! _

* * *

Hit me up with a review and I will heart you forever.


End file.
